The present disclosure is related to a method for molding a pipe body.
For a converter and a muffler of a vehicle, a pipe body comprising a large-diameter portion and a small-diameter portion, and a tapered portion that connects the large-diameter portion and the small-diameter portion is used. For a method for molding such pipe body, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-225724, for example, discloses a known method involving cutting, drawing, and bending a plate stock around a core metal.